Nothing is Truly Black or White
by Vaughn
Summary: Not everything is what it seems. Will Snape discover this in time to help Harry? When two people are forced to cooperate to save their world and themselves, they find that some things are better kept hidden. HPSS, not slash. Chapter 10 now posted.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fic. Please be gentle ;)  
I also decided this chapter was WAY too short (with a helpful suggestion from Fan). Thanks for taking the time to read my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the shirt on my back.

**Chapter One-Potter's in Trouble  
**  
Simply put, Professor Severus Snape is one of the most despised teachers at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...and that's just the way he likes it.

Snape let out a heavy sigh as he corrected the final Potions exams from the recent term. The students just seemed to get worse and worse every bloody year. They never seemed to realise the practical and useful aspects of being able to make a proper potion, let alone the consequences of making an improper one. The only exception he had seen in recent yearswas the Granger girl, who irritated the Potions master to no end.

"Wonderful, Longbottom," Snape announced to no one in particular, his words echoing as a loud hiss in the recesses of his empty dungeon.

"You've just managed to wipe out half the school with a simple healing potion."

As he marked a fantastically large 'F' on Neville's paper and was surveying his work - and anticipating the expression it would put on the nervous boy's face - he heard the distinct sound of large wings beating against his door. He grudgingly unlatched it and swung it open with blunt force. He waspoised to verbally destroy whatever had dared to disturb him when a large snowy-white owl swooped frantically into the dark chamber, almost permanently removing Snape's left eye.

"Blasted bird! JUST what is it that you think you are doing?" Snape howled.

The beast finally settled down enough for the Professor to be able to remove the piece of battered parchment currently tied to its leg. It was tattered and completely unreadable save a messy, scrawled signature at the bottom.

"You cannot possibly be serious!" Snape exclaimed, eyeing the owl suspiciously. "Why on Earth would Potter be sending anything to me?" The owl hooted loudly. Snape guessed that this was a response. He was never very fond of owls, preferring cats instead. "Let me venture a guess...the Golden Boy did yet another idiotic thing and needs assistance?" The owl hooted again. "Wonderful." Snape scowled. He quickly retrieved his wand from its usual spot and headed toward the Headmaster's office. Hedwig - which Snape finally recalled was the name of this insufferable creature -began to beat at Severus with her large wings.

"That boy is no concern of mine, owl. I will let Albus deal with it."

**_As Snape heads for Dumbledore's Office, let's check in on Harry, shall we...?_**

Every time Harry thought things could not possibly get any worse at the Dursleys, he found out he was wrong. Very wrong.

Uncle Vernon's company had gone bankrupt, leaving his Uncle with no one to boss around during the day. The man seemed determined to make up for his loss by dreaming up the most ridiculous chores imaginable for Harry to do. Today, it was cleaning in between the tiles in the bathroom with a toothpick. Yesterday, it was cleaning out the gutters with a cotton swab. It took Harry six hours in the hot sun on the roof, and he had the sunburn to prove it.

"BOY, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'RE DOING? I EXPECT THAT TILE TO BE SPOTLESS WHEN I RETURN!"

Uncle Vernon's manic yelling snapped Harry out of his reverie quickly. He looked up to find Vernon glaring at him from the doorway. Aunt Petunia was giving Harry a practised look of disgust just over the beefy man's shoulder. His Cousin Dudley was there, too, and wearing his usual smirk. Harry began to scrub with such force that his swab snapped into two. Luckily for him, Vernon was too busy cooking up threats to notice.

"We are going to the beach..." Vernon began menacingly. Harry had a sudden image of Vernon and Dudley as beached whales and choked back his laughter just in time.

"You are not to answer the telephone or the door under ANY circumstances. Do not touch ANY of our belongings, including food. If you do ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING remotely out of the ordinary..." Vernon trailed off in midsentence, choosing to finish his threat with his patented Harry-Potter-Stare. Harry stifled back a sigh.

"I will not do anything but my chores, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, resignedly. With one final glare, Vernon turned on his heel and headed out the door with Dudley and Aunt Petunia trailing in his wake. With a final idiot grin from Dudley, the door slammed shut and Harry breathed his first sigh of relief since summer break had started three weeks ago. However, something was troubling him. He just did not feel right.

Probably just that old Living-With-The Dursleys' paranoia, Harry thought. Living with lunatics for so long must be bound to do that to a person. I suspect it's just...

However, Harry never even had the chance to complete his thought, as someone or something had just crashed through the Dursleys' living room window..


	2. And Why Should I Care?

A/N: Sorry it took so long—And thanks to Amber16—If you like Snape/Harry fics, please check out her stories! 

**Chapter Two—And Why Should I Care?  
**  
_It's back to our favorite Potions Master!_

Although being thoroughly annoyed was a normal state of mind for the head of Slytherin House, it was ten times worse when the annoyance in question involved a Gryffindor. Severus Snape was muttering under his breath as he stalked through the great halls of Hogwarts. He was vaguely aware of almost toppling over tiny Professor Flitwick as he brushed by, and uttered a very insincere sounding apology.

As he approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, he realised that he had not checked for the Headmaster's new password. Suddenly, his forearm began to burn as though it was on fire.

"Can this day POSSIBLY get any better!" sneered Snape. He turned to Potter's infernal bird. "That moronic boy you call your owner will simply have to wait."

With that, Snape headed out of the school and to the nearest Apparation Point, just outside Hogsmeade.

_Back to the Boy-Who-Lived, who was having a most interesting day himself._

Harry's scar had begun to burn immensely, but his focus was currently on the brownish lump now laying on his floor. It was covered in a worn sheet and seemed quite familiar.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, unsure. The form in front of him was definitely a house-elf.

"Not Dobby, sir! But I knows Dobby! I works with him at Hogwarts, sir!" the dirty elf replied.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Harry inquired.

The elf's eyes clouded over with tears. "Dobby said you were kind, sir! Dobby says Harry Potter is great wizard! Dobby was right, sir! To speak to me with such respect!" The elf's eye's shone with unshed tears. "Grinny, sir! Grinny's my name."

Harry signed and rubbed his forehead. He'd had enough experience with house-elves at this point in his life to know that it could take an hour to find out why Grinny was here and dressed so shabbily. House-elves at Hogwarts were normally clean and well dressed. Well, well dressed for an elf, anyways. He decided to be as direct as possible.

"Grinny, why are you here?" asked Harry, gently. "And why didn't you use the door?"

"Door, sir?' asked Grinny, confused. "Dobby says to get here right away, sir! Warn Harry Potter, Grinny! Dobby can't warn Harry Potter himself! They might know Dobby because of his old family, sir!"

Putting aside the fact that he still didn't understand why Grinny hadn't used the door, Harry now knew why the elf was dressed as he was. Dobby must be smarter that Harry thought, for no one would connect this elf with Hogwarts in his current condition. As if on cue, the elf squeaked. "Dobby has Grinny dressed like common elf so no one would know him, sir! Grinny apologises for his state, master! Grinny would never.."

Harry cut off the elf in mid sentence. "What were you supposed to warn me of, Grinny?"

"The bad wizards, sir! Dobby called them a funny name, sir-Death Eaters! Dobby says they know where you are, Harry Potter! Dobby says you must leave, now!"

_Back to Snape, who has just Apparated into the Dark Lord's Chambers..  
_  
Snape was surprised to see a mockery of a smile sitting upon Lord Voldemort's face. He had expected Voldemort to be in a furious state-which usually was the case when the Dark Mark burned as badly as it had.

"Ah, my loyal servants." The Dark Lord said. "I am very pleased with your progress, especially after today's development. I have come into an interesting bit of information, thanks to the newest of our number."

Voldemort turned his gaze to a masked and hooded figure that Snape did not recognise. Not that it was surprising to him. The number of the Dark Lord's supporters seemed to increase at every meeting. Severus had been relaying this disturbing development to Albus, of course. Unfortunately, there really wasn't anything Snape could do about it. Everyone stayed masked the majority of the time now. He had been working on finding out the new identities for weeks. However, the newcomers were all too wary after Voldemorts' descent from power the last time, which came at the hands of a toddler.

_Well,_ Snape thought. _With any luck it won't be anything earth shattering.  
_  
"You see." Voldemort hissed. "Because of this new servant, I now know where Harry Potter lives."

That's all for now! Please R/R-and let me know if my break sentences between Harry and Snape.s situations are annoying. I'm only using them to keep the attention focused on the character I've switched to-but if they're driving you guys nuts, I'll remove them ( Harry and Snape will be meeting up soon-and not under good circumstances, of course!


	3. Nothing is ever easy

Disclaimer: I own nothing so far-except for my evil muse, of course!

A/N: I sure you guys already have figured this out, but this is set after the events of OotP.

**Chapter 3—Nothing is Ever Easy **

_**Harry never has a normal summer, does he? **_

Harry's mind had just begun to wrap itself around Grinny's declaration. He knew as soon as he heard the name "Dobby" that there was bound to be trouble. However, Harry simply was not prepared for this. He had gone over at least a dozen of scenarios in his mind since returning to Privet Drive, not trusting the he was truly going to be safe there. Unfortunately, all the outcomes had been the same. Painful death at the hands of Voldemort and his minions.

"Is Harry Potter all right?" came a concerned squeak.

Harry jumped at the sound. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he had completely forgotten about the house elf standing before him.

"No, I am not." Harry stated, truthfully. "I can't very well defend myself against a horde of dark wizards looking to prove themselves to their homicidal leader, now can I?"

Grinny stared at Harry for a moment before snatching a lamp off the end table and bashing himself senseless with it.

"Grinny sorry, sir! Grinny had no right to anger a great wizard such as Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at Grinny. He needed to come up a plan of some sort quickly. Having an unconscious house elf certainly would not make things any easier.

"Grinny, stop!" Harry shouted. "I'm sorry, okay? I just need to think."

Grinny dropped the lamp and looked expectedly at Harry, who was deep in thought.

The trouble was that Harry did not have many options. He had just sent Hedwig to Hogwarts earlier that day due to a particularly vivid dream. Voldemort was having a meeting with someone who Harry believed to be a recent addition to his followers. That in itself wasn't very surprising to Harry- the number of Death Eaters seemed to swell with each dream. What was surprising is that this person seemed to know a lot of dangerous information and was giving it to Voldemort with glee. Harry was certain he had spooked Hedwig when he awoke the next morning. He frantically jotted a note down to warn Dumbledore of this new development and shouted at Hedwig to go as quickly as she could to Hogwarts and deliver this to the first teacher she could find. It was addressed to Dumbledore, of course, but Harry doubted she would be able to easily find the Headmaster. Harry didn't send it to 12 Grimwauld place because of the risk involved. If Hedwig was followed, the consequences would be terrible.

For everyone.

_**The clock is ticking. And believe me, Severus can hear it. **_

Years of hardening allowed Snape to not betray his shock. Years of Occlumency training kept his swirling thoughts just out of the Dark Lord's grasp. How could such sensitive information have been leaked? This newcomer must be close to home. Very close to home.

Voldemort surveyed his army with piercing eyes.

"Why is it, I wonder, that this new servant has brought me more information in one day than most of you have in years?" Voldemort asked, calmly.

The Dark Lord's soulless eyes challenged all in the room to respond. No one took him up on it.

"Lucius! Severus! McNair!" Voldemort hissed. "Come forward."

The three moved forward, Snape being the only one willing to hold the Dark Lord's gaze.

"The three of you all have connections that should have allowed you to obtain the Boy-Who-Lived's location long ago. Do not fail me again, for next time I will not be in such a pleasant mood. _Crucio_."

When the three had regained their composure, Voldemort addressed them.

"You shall have one hour to retrieve the boy and bring him to me. Alive. _Accio parchment!"_ A small piece of parchment flew into his hands, and he handed it to Snape. One quick glance was all it took for Severus to realise this may very well be the last day of his life as a spy. Or the last day of his life, period, knowing Potter. Malfoy snatched it out of Snape's hand. Patience had never been one of Lucius' strong points.

Malfoy studied it for a moment, and then peered at Snape.

"I am not familiar with non-magical areas, Severus. Where exactly is this 4 Privet Drive?"

**That's all for now! Please Read/Review/Say Hi ; )  
**  
_To my reviewers-You help feed my muse. _

**Hermoine21**: Thank You! I love reviews!

**RandiWeasley**: You are welcome-and I am glad you enjoy my writing.

**Barbie: **This is my longest chapter yet, and I hope you like it!

**Texasjeanette**: I'm glad you like my viewpoints-It helps me keep my  
focus. Don't worry-I don't like clichés, either!

**Shelly101**: Hope this will tide you over, and thanks for reviewing!


	4. Timing Really is Everything

A/N: Hello to all my readers out there! I am sorry this took so long, but I had to get a new computer. Good news is that my updates will now be much more frequent. This is also the last chapter where Snape and Harry are separated. They finally meet up in Chapter 5, although not under the best of circumstances. Review responses are below, and a special thanks to Sevti Rune, for the map suggestion. It made me laugh when I read it, so I had to use it ; )

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Sigh. Exempting the plot, any OC's (although there are no plans for one at the present time), and Sevti Rune's wonderful map suggestion!

**Chapter Four- Timing Really is Everything**

**We left Harry in quite a predicament. No one to call, no silver lining. At least _he_ doesn't know that he only has exactly 59 minutes, 27 seconds left...**

Harry had grown aware of the tattered house-elf's skitterish glances in his direction. If Grinny thought he was conjuring up some brilliant escape plan, he would be very disappointed at the racing contents of Harry's mind. It's not that Harry had never gotten himself out of a seemingly hopeless situation before, but he had to face the glaring fact that Hermione was the brilliant planner, not him. He was the "spur of the moment" one.

Most of Harry's current thoughts revolved around ensuring that Sybil Trewlaney never, ever uttered ANYTHING accurate again.

Luckily for him, a small voice of self-preservation chimed in.

Death Eaters.

Coming here.

For him.

"Grinny!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?" Grinny squeaked, trembling.

"We have to go, NOW!"

**47 minutes, 36 seconds...**

If Severus Snape was foolish enough to believe the laughable nonsense that comprised Muggles' theories on reincarnation and the afterlife in general, at the very least he would have an explanation for the situation he was currently in. It would even be possible to apply his assessment to his entire life.

_I was a sadist in a past life._

Walden McNair's booming voice cut sharply through Severus' thoughts.

"Are you sure, Lucius?"

_No, maybe I was a murderer._

Lucius Malfoy's cool, condescending tone floated in Severus' direction.

"Of course I am, Walden. Do you really have the audacity to even consider that I cannot operate a simple _Muggle _device!"

_No, no,...I engulfed an orphanage in flames, cackling manically the entire time..._

Snape sighed at his final conclusion and approached McNair and Malfoy with an air of annoyance that forced them both to grace him with their immediate attention. Snape made note of the offending object that was now in Lucius' possession. He fought a losing battle with his lips and addressed the ivory haired wizard with a superior smirk.

"That, my old friend, is what Muggles' call a_ map."_

Noting Lucius' murderous glare, Snape knew he was treading into dangerous waters. At this point it truly no longer mattered. He was in too deep as it was. There was no going back. Perhaps there never was.

"Waving your wand at it, you imbecile, does not work because I believe the _definition_of a Muggle is a **"**_non-magical person**."**_ Pray tell, Lucius, why you think that a_non-magical person_ would, or could for that matter, create anything that would require the implementation of a wand?"

Severus gave a small smile of satisfaction as Lucius turned every color of the spectrum in an effort to keep himself under control. The Potions Master knew that the elder Malfoy desperately wanted to please the Dark Lord, and attacking a fellow Deatheater would surely be a detriment to the cause.

Finally, Malfoy regarded Severus with one eyebrow slightly raised on his aristocratic face.

"Then tell me, _Professor_ Snape, in which direction do _you_ think we should be going? The Dark Lord will be very displeased if we do not return with the boy in the specified amount of time. Far be it from me, _Professor, _if I have to be the one to inform him of your reluctance to do so."

"You know, Lucius." Severus replied testily. "In all the years I have had the immense pleasure of your acquaintance, you have eternally resorted to the same tired tactics to elict what you desire or feel you deserve from others. Always veiled threats and pointless innuendo. Do not fear, dear Lucius, for I do not think any less of you for it. Being the coward that you are, you must feel you have no other options."

Taking advantage of the fact that Malfoy had been temporarily rendered speechless, Severus took the map from out of Malfoy's hands and briefly studied it.

"We can Apparate here." Severus stated, pointing to a small, thin line on the map.

"I believe it may be a small alley, and it is our best hope at not being seen."

With that, the Head of Slytherin swept off wordlessly. He left the two Death Eaters to trail in his wake.

**32 Minutes, 15 seconds...**

Harry realised his mistake just before he stepped out the back door.

"Grinny, you can't come with me." He said.

The look of hurt that crossed the elf's face had Harry rushing out his explanation.

"Look, it's a miracle no one saw you the first time. It is also too dangerous. Too many people have been hurt because of me already."

_Sirius._

_My Parents._

_Neville._

_Luna._

_Hermione._

_Ron._

"Harry Potter should not be sad!" Grinny exclaimed, cutting off Harry's thoughts. "It is not Harry Potter's fault, sir! It's...it's..." Grinny's voice dropped to an urgent whisper.

"It's _He-Who-Must-Not-Be_ _Named'_s fault, sir. And Grinny promised to help Harry Potter, sir! Grinny is good house-elf, sir! Grinny is keeping his word."

Harry studied Grinny and could not ignore the determined gleam in the elf's eyes.

Besides that, the house could be under watch already. Harry did not want another death on his head if he sent Grinny out on his own. Inspiration suddenly struck, and not a moment too soon.

"Grinny, you could do magic if your master asked you to, couldn't you?" asked Harry.

"Why, yes, sir." Grinny answered, sounding confused.

"And Hogwarts is actually your master, isn't it?" The elf nodded. "So, since I am a student at Hogwarts, I would be kind of like your master, too?" Harry asked.

"Grinny supposes so, sir." The elf responded.

Harry grinned.

"Tell me Grinny, can you cast any appearance altering spells?"

_**14 Minutes, 49 seconds...**_

That's all for now! Please Read/Review/Talk about the weather ;)

To my reviews...you brighten up me day!

Hermoine 21: You'll see—(smiles evilly at computer)

Wolfawaken: Sorry I took so long. I glad you like cliffhangers, so do I.

Mikee: Don't worry, it's not Ron-or Percy. Thanks for checking it out!

Rosepetal 13: I wasn't too sure on the Dursleys, so thank you. I was very excited to see you like Snape. I am really trying to keep him in canon.

Amour-Lily: I am hoping this is longer, and I'm working on Chapter 5 right now-it's getting bigger and bigger. Thanks!

Shelly101: You are seriously feeding my muse. Thank you.

Barbie: I am excited over the response this chapter generated. If it wasn't for all of you, my muse would be dead right now. I cannot thank you enough.

Moonlight-katz: I hope so-I'm happy you are interested.

Sevit Rune: What can I say, your inspiration helped me to whip up some (hopefully) great Severus dialogue. I owe you one!

Bluethought: I completely agree. This Chapter is a bit longer, and thanks to your encouragement, 5 is turning into a monster.

Ahmad53832: Again, I apologise if you thought I flamed you.


	5. Choice is Merely an Illusion of Control

A/N: Created a C2 community called "The Many Uses of a Potions Master." Looking for any quality Severus fics, WIP's welcome. If you have any recs or wish to join the staff, please let me know ;) On with the show...Review Acknowledgements at the bottom :)

**Chapter 5-Choice is Merely an Illusion of Control**

**10 minutes, 57 seconds...**

Harry was quite uncomfortable with his new appearance. Grinny had tried his very best to alter Harry's looks. Unfortunately Grinny was not the most experienced house-elf in human Transfiguration.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered under his breath. He really should not have looked in the mirror. His normally unkempt black hair was now a vulgar shade of maroon. Instead of his mother's bright green eyes, he had cold grey ones that were set a bit too far apart. Grinny has also managed to spread his thin frame into a rather large bulk. In all, Harry now resembled a demonic version of Dudley. As if the regular Dudley wasn't unappealing enough...

"Did Grinny do a good job, sir?"

Harry could hear the hope in Grinny's voice, and withheld his honest opinion. After all, Harry would have had no chance without the elf.

"Why, yes Grinny!" Harry beamed, hoping he looked as convinced as he sounded. "Now, what about you?"

A loud'POP!' answered Harry's question. Where the house-elf had once stood now sat a rather ugly grey kitten. It meowed at Harry expectantly. After a moment, he bent down and scooped up the mangy animal. With a few strokes of the kitten's coarse fur to keep it calm Harry deposited it into his pocket.

_There really is no other way, is there?_

When no answer came, Harry and his newfound 'pet' headed out the back door.

**7 Minutes, 12 Seconds...**

It was _almost _like the Professor was back at Hogwarts. The exception in this case was that now he had to deal with two full grown men bickering like spoiled brats. Over, of all the ridiculous things, who looks the least like a Muggle in their current attire. True to Severus' word, they had Apparated to a small and filthy alley with nary a soul in sight. How long that would last would depend on how quickly the Potions master could get Malfoy and McNair to cease their incessant squabbling.

"My robe! How dare you blame _my _robe, Walden! Do you know how many Galleons unicorn hair costs! I doubt you could even count that high!"

"I was merely _observing,_ Lucius, that it certainly does not look like any Muggle material that I've ever seen."

"Oh, I see...You are the Muggle Authority, are you now? That is quite a shock, Walden. I was under the impression you were a mighty rodent slayer for the Ministry...

"Silence!" Snape commanded.

Both turned to shoot murderous glares in his direction. At least they were blissfully silent. Snape considered it an even trade.

"What? You do not even stop to consider that arguing rather loudly about robes, unicorns, and Muggles will attract more attention then your appearances?"

Severus was pleased with the dawning looks of comprehension on his companions' faces. He consulted the map and beckoned his "comrades" forward. Snape could feel the puzzled looks and stares of the Muggle passerby as the three made their way down the tree lined street. He surveyed the current surroundings and came to an interesting conclusion. The dwellings all seemed nearly identical. It seemed quite odd to Severus. He distinctly recalled that Muggles have a great need for individuality. He glanced behind him to ensure those two fools were not drawing anymore attention. To the contrary, they both had quite an ill look upon their faces and were completely subdued. Severus had an inkling as to what may have caused their sudden change in demeanor.

_They probably had never seen so many Muggles in one area before_.

He had many times, in fact. His father liked to take him to Muggle dominated areas when he was a child. 'Know Thine Enemy' was one of his father's oft-repeated phrases. The elder Snape also enjoyed telling Severus that Muggles were like ants-tiny and insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Truly a saint of a man, telling a four year old that the life of another human being was unimportant.

Severus was so engrossed in thought that he did not even see the Muggle child rounding the corner at a rapid speed until they collided. The impact sent Severus straight into the sidewalk. As he rose to his feet, the Muggle began to stammer out an apology.

"So...sorry, sir! I didn't even see you until it was too late."

Severus cringed at the high, nasal voice. He found himself glaring at a rather large and unsightly Muggle boy_. Something _began to issue sick sounding mews from the boy's pocket.

"That's just my kitten, Snuffles." The Muggle's intense look surprised Severus. He was staring directly in Snape's eyes. He did seem familiar...

"Snuffles is just angry because he let a rat get away." The boy stressed.

With one last searching glance at Severus' face the boy resumed his near run down the street.

_Strange, _Snape thought. _It was like that beast of a child was waiting for something from me._

"The great Head of Syltherin House knocked flat on his back by a digusting Muggle child?" Malfoy looked as if he had been named the Minister of Magic.

"The others will have to hear about this, won't they, Walden?

McNair nervously cleared his throat. "Well...you...I..

Deciding to spare the Ministry executioner from trying to discern whose wrath he would most like to avoid, Severus reminded them that the clock was ticking away.

"Do you think that your little tale will amuse the Dark Lord if we do not return in time with our charge, Lucius?" Snape whispered. "The exercise of this mission is to bring Potter back to the Dark Lord in one hour. If you wish to fail, please keep up your conversation. If not, follow me."

They were now only four houses away from the address on the parchment. Severus could just imagine the look on Potter's face when three Death Eaters landed on his doorstep. Hopefully the foolish boy could restrain himself from making any comments that would give Snape away to the others.

As the three crouched down into the camouflage of the shrubbery of 4 Privet Drive, thoughts of the strange Muggle boy floated in the back of Severus mind.

"We cannot just barge in through the front door, Severus." McNair stated. "We do not want to arouse any more suspicion."

"I agree, Walden." Lucius interjected.

As Malfoy and McNair began to discuss possible ways of entry, Snape was struck with a wild though.

_The house is empty._

Impossible. Albus always said that the boy never went anywhere.

_Ah, but he did, didn't he? You saw him._

Where in Merlin's name did I see the Boy-Who-Lived-to-get-me-killed?

_My gods, the Muggle boy..._

No wonder the child was so odd. He must have changed his appearance, somehow. That poor excuse for a cat may have been some sort of magical creature that aided Potter's escape.

Severus sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since this whole wretched day had began.

_I usually do not indulge in such whims of fantasy. I must be getting too soft headed for this. My life would be far too simple right now if Potter had somehow been forewarned of our visit and left the house of his own accord. Much less disguised as a massive Muggle boy with a cat named..._

_Snuffles._

_A cat named Snuffles who was mad because he could not catch a rat._

**3 Minutes, 3 Seconds**

The 'cat' in Harry's pocket was now howling with enough fervor to wake the dead.

"I don't know if Professor Snape recognised me, all right? I couldn't exactly announce myself, now could I?"

Grinny mewed as if he was asking a question.

Harry didn't know for sure what the house elf wanted to know, but he had a fairly good idea. He responded in a rather weary tone.

"This area is heavily warded by Dumbledore, and Mrs. Figg's out buying cat food. Knowing her, she could be gone for hours. Your magic may be strong, Grinny, but I don't think we could Apparate safefully. I am guessing the only Apparation point around here is the small alley down the street that the Dementors appeared to come from last summer. That is where we are headed now. I think Professor Snape arrived there, and that is where he'll have to return. I still don't know where to Apparate to, anyways. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

This seemed to satisfy Grinny for the moment. He began a horrid purr in Harry's pocket.

As the unlikely pair turned down the narrow alleyway Harry could feel the poor house-elf begin to tremble.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe here for now. Voldemort has sent his little search party already."

Harry reached into his pocket and began to stroke the kitten's mangy fur. He spotted a large dumpster and figured it was good enough to conceal them. He still was unsure of what he was waiting for. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him.

_Professor Snape, the greasy git of Hogwarts who loathes you. He's your only chance._

The thought gave him little comfort.

**2 Minutes, Ten Seconds...**

As far as planning goes, Severus Snape considered himself to a master of the art. His current concoction, however, was certainly not a masterpiece. It simply would have to do. McNair and Malfoy had resorted to peering into every window on the lower level of the house when Severus had reminded them that excessive magic would attract unwanted attention. He also warned them that although he had got them through most of the wards, he could not guarantee that he had bypassed them all. What he failed to mention is that he purposely triggered a low level ward the he felt would not be detected by the Dark Lord. It would also not be noticed in enough time by the Order to be of much assistance. He had no choice in the matter at hand. He could not risk disrupting a stronger ward because he feared the Dark Lord would feel the shift in magic and arrive with an army of his followers. The boy would stand no chance against an onslaught of armed Death Eaters swarming the area. Severus believed that Potter was more than likely still nearby.

"I cannot see a thing!" complained Malfoy. "We will just have to go through the back door."

When they entered the kitchen, the grim silence told them that the downstairs was empty. Not surprising, since they had all seen the shattered front window. Severus volunteered to venture upstairs first, explaining that Potter was more likely to trust him alone. Once Severus was on the second level he entered a small bedroom on his right.

Retrieving his wand from his billowing robes he proceeded to put his plan into action and aimed at a small nightstand.

_"Confringo Fractum!"_

The nightstand exploded into pieces. The fragments narrowly missed embedding themselves into Snape's face. He crept behind the solid oak door and waited.

"Severus?" a voice hissed from down below.

Receiving no reply, Lucius groaned. "We have to go up there, Walden. If we return without Potter _and_ Snape we are as good as dead."

Severus strained to listen for McNair's response. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard light footsteps slowly heading in his direction. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. There would be no going back now.

_If this fails, I am doomed. We all very well might be._

His hand tensed on his wand with the heavy knowledge of what he was about to do. A light curse would not work, and he was fully aware that he could not take both down at once. He had to attack one at a time and would have precious few seconds before the other realised what had transpired. He needed to shock the one left with his wits intact as much as possible. It really would be his final day as a spy. He did not find it to be as liberating as he had envisioned.

The pair he had been waiting for slowly came into the room with wands drawn. They focused their immediate attention on the shattered remnants of the table as he had anticipated. Their backs now exposed to him, he could waste no more time. He slowly raised his wand and took aim, steadying his shaking hand as he went.

_Merlin, have mercy on me. I am as damned as the words on my lips._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

**Sorry, Time is Up...**

"You know, Nagini, I really do not suffer those who fail to be on time well. I suffer traitors even less."

The massive snake slithered around her master's chair and hissed her complete agreement.

That's all for now...My rating will probably go to R for violence and such in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for checking this out!

**Quills 'n Ink:** Hope you like the update! Thanks!

**Rosiegirl**: Thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad you like it.

**Shadowed Hand**: Malfoy is fun to irritate. He strikes me as the type who thinks the whole world owes him something. This is my longest chapter yet, and the upcoming chapters will be long, as well.

**Padawan Jan-AQ:** Thanks, and welcome to my story! I am pleased that you like the changing POV's, since I was concerned that they were distracting. Harry and Severus are in for quite the ride ;)

**Shelly101: **You have been with me since the beginning, and I am grateful for it.

This one's for you!


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N: I am sorry this took so long. I am involved in a HP challenge fest and put this aside. That, in my opinion, is just bad writing and an insult to all those who have read/reviewed thus far. I simply have no excuse. It will not happen again Looks at angry muse armed with spork Trust me. Review acknowledgments are at the bottom. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_**The Musings of the Young**_

The sun had begun its daily descent and Harry could feel any hope he had beginning to diminish like the sunlight.

_I don't know what to do. Where is Professor Snape? Where is anyone?_

Harry did not expect the Calvary to arrive at the last minute and save the day like in the old Muggle movies that Uncle Vernon seemed to favor. Regardless of what most people believed, the teenage boy didn't expect to be rescued at every turn. Times were different now. The coming of the second war had caused a great paranoia amongst the wizarding world. The Order of the Phoenix was stretched to its maximum capacity. There were just too many late night attacks and advances by the Deatheaters for the Order to handle. People were not willing to trust their fate at the hand of the Boy-Who-Lived anymore. Consequentially, there were fewer members of the Order than ever before. No one wanted to risk being on the "losing" side. Many Order members had also perished during the first war. Harry used to believe that the worst thing Voldemort ever did was to murder his parents. As he matured, Harry had come to realise that although the death of his parents was an enormous personal loss to him, there were worse things that Voldemort could do. Chief among them was destroying hope and trust. Good wizards turning against other good wizards out of fear and suspicion. Everyday it seemed like someone was accusing a friend or family member of being a Death Eater because they possessed a strange book or trinket. Harry failed to understand why no one seemed to see that they were making it easier for Voldermort to triumph. They were destroying themselves.

Grinny, who had been surprisingly quiet for sometime now had begun to shiver violently in Harry's pocket.

"Grinny? Are you all right?"

Then, he felt it. It was like a cold wave across his body that made him tremble. Very dark magic had been used nearby. Just as Harry had decided to attempt an escape on his own, he felt something else. It was the all too familiar feeling of his scar burning into his forehead. He felt a brief flash of raw, intense rage that was gone as quickly as it appeared.

_Voldemort. He knows of the link, now. Funny, though, he actually blocked himself from me. He didn't do it quick enough this time. He's very angry. He doesn't want me to know it._

"Of course! Grinny, I think Snape might have got away. That's why Voldemort is mad and doesn't want me to know. He's failed."

Grinny peered up at him with decidedly unfeline eyes full of anxiety.

"I know, Grinny. I don't know what Snape had to do, either. I don't think I want to."

Harry took his 'kitten's strangled cry as an agreement.

**_The Musings of the Weary Soldier_**

Severus took no satisfaction in mindless killing contrary to popular belief. He was someone who did what had to be done.

_That sounds like a fitting epitaph for my gravestone. 'Here Lies Severus Snape. He Did What Had to Be Done.'_

Banishing the morose thought from his mind, he focused on the task at hand. Malfoy had never even known what was coming. Before his body even had slumped ungracefully to the floor Severus had took aim to McNair. A simple _Pertrificus Totalus _and McNair was nice and quiet. As he was penning a note to Dumbledore and charming it so that only the Headmaster would know it for what it really was, he grew uncomfortable with McNair's seemingly accusatory stare. He decided to offer a way of explanation. All bets were now off, as it seemed.

"Do not think I have spared you out of some misplaced affection, Walden. I had to dispose of one of you to buy myself enough time to stun the other. You were simply judged to be the slower of the two. I concede that I could have killed you both, but I ran out of bloodlust long ago."

Severus placed a concealing charm on his communication and turned to leave the room. He cast one final glance back at the two men he had once called his friends. It now seemed so long ago...

"Your Lord will send his clean-up crew long before anyone else arrives. Please do me one last service, old friend. Give him a message from me, his once loyal servant. I grew weary of being a pawn, and now I am a bishop. Although, between you and me, I rue the day that I joined this game."

_**In the Name of a Savior**_

Harry was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice. It seemed like hours had passed since Grinny had hurled himself through the Dursleys' front window.

Grinny tensed up in Harry's pocket and Harry could hear light footsteps in the distance. They seemed to be headed directly for the alley. It had to be a wizard, then.

Never in his life did Harry wish to see Snape as he did now. After spending the past five years avoiding the man, Harry could not help but see the irony in the situation. Harry steeled himself against the garbage receptacle, wand at the ready. The footsteps were hesitant and abruptly came to a halt less than four feet away from his hiding place.

"Potter?" a voice hissed.

_Snape! It has to be! Still, what if it is a trick? _

"Potter, if you're here, show yourself! I do not what to use my wand unless it is necessary. If you are here and do not announce yourself, you can rest assured that I will go directly to Hogwarts this instance and have that nuisance you call an owl for dinner. That blasted bird nearly took my eye out this morning!"

Harry decided that was a close as a confirmation of identity he was going to get. Only someone who had been at Hogwarts earlier could have known of the message he'd sent with Hedwig. He carefully slipped out from behind the receptacle and came face-to-face with the Professor.

"Potter, you look absolutely hideous."

"It's nice to see you too, _Professor_."

"Do not take that tone of voice with me, boy. I have gone to the trouble of saving your _worthless_ hide yet again and I would be displeased if you forced me to undo my hard work. Come here, _now._ "

Harry watched as Snape rummaged through the garbage littering the alleyway.

"Are you looking for something, Professor?"

"No, Potter. I enjoy sticking my hands through filth."

"Well, I'm sure you touch your hair, so that's probably true."

"What was that, Potter?"

"I said I just wanted to know so I could help you."

"I'm sure that was what you said. However, I do not have the time for your childish behavior at the moment. I would like to live long enough to deduct all the points for every insolent thing that makes it way out of your mouth. Now, where is it...?"

Snape reached his hand into another pile and pulled out a tattered book with a look of smug satisfaction.

"This, Potter, is a Portkey. I am certain even _you_ know what that is."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"Well boy, hurry up and get over here. We need to leave, now. It will activate in ninety seconds."

As they both held on, Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel. Colors swirled and danced before his eyes and then vanished. He found himself in a field surrounded by mountains. In front of him was a small cottage. It had seen better days. The paint was peeling and the roof had gaping holes throughout. Snape was looking around the area with some confusion.

"Is there anything wrong Professor?"

"As usual, Potter, you are a keen observer. This was an emergency Portkey set up by the Headmaster to aid in your protection. More specifically, it was for me. The Headmaster firmly believed that one day the Dark Lord would ascertain your location and that I would be the logical choice to retrieve you."

"Is this the wrong place, Professor Snape?"

"I do not know. The Headmaster told me I would know the safe location and how to get back to Hogwarts from there. This place is shielded by an anti-Apparation ward similar to the one at the school. We are supposed to walk back from here."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I still don't understand. Is Hogwarts too far?"

"No, you _imbecile_! That's the problem, Potter! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE!

**_Things Fall Apart, the Center Does Not Hold_**

"Have I failed you, my lord?"

"Do not worry, my child. Your information was correct. It appears my faith was not."

"Did they not get the boy, my lord?"

"No, they did not. One is dead, another useless, and one has betrayed me."

"How can I be of service to you, Master?"

"I am certain the old man has hid the traitor and Potter. Use your proximity to the fool to found out where they are. I want them both, alive."

"Yes, Master."

"Do not fail me."

"I shall rather die than disappoint you, my lord."

"I will keep you to your word. You are a true assent to your family. You sometimes remind me of a young Bellatrix."

"Thank you for your kind words, Master."

"You are right under their nose, you know. The Aurors and the Order. When I restore the true order to this world, you shall be right by my side for all to see. I will relish the expressions on their faces when they realise they had a traitor in their midst all along."

"You are too kind, Master."

"Never forget that I understand your shame in having an inferior _Muggle _in your lineage."

"It pains me to think of it, my lord."

"Do not let it worry you, my child. You will rise above your blood, as I have. Someday the entire world will know of your efforts in my name."

"I await that day anxiously, Master. I tire of living two lives."

"Soon enough, my loyal servant. Soon enough."

To be continued...The mystery informant shall not be a mystery much longer.

Padawan Jan-AQ: Sorry, he did ;) I'm glad you liked the twist-there's more coming!

Quills 'N Ink: Thank you-although I've fallen a bit behind :(

beckie13: Hope this is to your liking!

Ravensblack: I actually toyed with the idea of Snape figuring out Harry right away. I decided that with the stress of spying and the downward sprial of his day might make his mind a little unfocused.

Barbie: I am fine, thanks ;) I'm glad you like the story so far. Your English isn't bad, at all.

I wouldn't even have known it wasn't your native tongue.

shelly101: I enjoyed writing that part, too. He's such a cynic. I am always glad to hear from you-Your support is always in my mind while I am writing.

rosiegirl: I waited too long to update. Hangs head in shame Hope you liked this one!

kateydidnt: My muse drove me nuts until I updated-I will not abandon this!

selua : Thank you-I love Severus, but I may have to hurt him a little.

festis: Encouragement is always appreciated. Enjoy!

Molly Morrison : Thank you for pointing out the spelling-I went back and corrected it. Sheer stupidity on my part-I got the spelling from one site and never cross checked it. I was worried about the headers, but everyone seemed to like them. Thanks for the feedback. I need all the help I can get!


	7. Of Sinners and Saints

A/N: Sorry, this one took awhile. I had to be careful with what I gave away ;)

To all those who have read and reviewed, thanks again-acknowledgements at the bottom.

**Chapter 7-Of Sinners and Saints**

****

Through the Looking Glass

"Professor?"

"Um...excuse me, Professor Snape."

"Yes, what in the devil is it _now_, Potter?"

"Maybe Grinny is able to help us. He's actually a house-elf from the Hogwarts kitchens."

Harry held up the grey 'feline' for the Potions Master to examine.

"So that is what aided your escape, is it? A house-elf masquerading as a cat. An insult to cats everywhere, I might add. Do not look so surprised, Potter. Surely you would have ended up captured or in pieces if left to your own devices. I was certain that _thing _was a magical creature of some sort. What I fail to understand is how a house-elf from Hogwarts knew of your predicament."

"Look, _Professor_, I didn't ask you to blow cover or whatever else you did. I didn't ask to be rescued. I certainly didn't ask to be hunted by a power hungry lunatic. Can you at least be civil with me when asking a question?"

"You are as insolent and ungrateful as I have come to expect, Potter. You do not spare a second thought to the innumerous witches and wizards who have risked their own lives countless times to ensure your worthless one continues. Furthermore..."

Harry barely suppressed a sign as the Potions master continued his usual tirade. He decided it was better to block Snape out rather than engage in an intense argument with the stubborn Potions master. He knew their chance of survival would depend on how well they could work together.

_Work with Snape? That's it, we're going to die._

As soon as Snape hit his trademark dramatic pause, Harry seized his opportunity to speak.

"You're absolutely right, Professor Snape." Harry spat out through gritted teeth.

Choosing to disregard Snape's distinct look of utter disbelief, Harry launched into what he hoped would trick the Professor into focusing on what their next move should be.

"Since you have so much more experience than I in the ways of magic, what do you recommend we do next, sir?"

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Are you so frightened that you are willing to listen to me, for once? Perhaps I misheard you, Potter. Your brain must be addled from the day's events if you suddenly take me for a fool. Even that dolt Longbottom could see through your flimsy attempt at flattery."

Harry let out a long sigh.

_Why did everything have to be so difficult with this man? _

"Fine, Professor. I'll be honest with you. I would rather be lost with a starving Fluffy than you. However, if we don't stop fighting soon I suspect we will be in each other's company even longer. All I am asking for is a temporary truce or at least an attempt at one."

Harry could feel his dread mounting as the seconds ticked by with no response.

_Come on, Snape. Chew me out for my lack of respect or something. Or agree. Or..._

"Very well, Potter. Let's see what your house-elf can do."

Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved or terrified by Snape's unexpected agreement. He placed Grinny on the ground and whispered into his ear that he could transform back. Grinny mewed happily and appeared to be preparing himself. There was a small, weak flash of light.

A strong flash of light was the one thing Harry had come to associate with elf-magic. A loud 'crack', as well. Upon the absence of both, he knew something was amiss.

"Potter, are you sure that's a house-elf?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why, pray tell, is it still a _cat_!"

"I don't know, Professor."

"Quite unsurprising, Potter."

Harry knelt down and whispered again into Grinny's ear.

"Grinny, it's safe to change back now."

Grinny let out a strangled cry and began pounding his head upon the ground. Harry quickly restrained him before any damage was done.

"I don't think he can, Professor."

"It appears to be that way, Potter. As to why, I am unsure. Unless...oh, no."

"What, Professor? What is it?"

Snape pulled his wand out of his billowing sleeve. He took aim at Grinny and shouted an unfamiliar incantation. Harry instinctively moved to shield the house-elf for the inevitable blast. He cast a puzzled look at the elder wizard when none came.

Snape, paler now than Harry had ever thought possible, barked out a terse request for Harry to cast a spell, any spell. He was positive that Snape was going to scream bloody murder at him for foolishing placing himself in the way of the spell.

_Snape's near panic, something I never even dreamt possible. What has got him so…_

Harry felt a chill when he realized what had transpired. He steadied his wand and prayed he was mistaken.

"_Lumos_!"

Nothing. Harry tried again.

"_Lumos_!"

It was a nightmare, pure and simple. He was stranded with someone he loathed and they had no magic.

"Professor, what's happened?"

"There must be more than an Anti-Apparation field around this place, Potter. I suspect there is a magic-inhibiting field, as well."

"Why would Dumbledore send us to a place where we can't even use magic to defend ourselves, sir?"

"You will address the Headmaster with the proper title, Potter. In answer to your question, I do not believe he did. The Portkey must have been tampered with, possibly by the same person who betrayed us to the Dark Lord."

"If that's the case, Professor, why are we unharmed? I don't think Voldemort..."

"_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, boy!"

"Yes, _sir_. As I was saying, I don't think he would just leave us here, unguarded."

"I am not certain. The Dark Lord is not a patient man. If this was his doing, we would most certainly be dead by now. I shall inspect the inside of the cottage, Potter. We may not be alone. You will stay here and inform me if anything should arise. If anything goes wrong, Potter, do me a favor and try not to play the hero for once."

"Yes, sir."

"And if anything should happen to me, Potter..."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Run."

Harry watched with growing trepidation as Snape slowly approached the decaying structure. He circled around the cottage, peering into all of the small windows before creeping inside.

Harry waited for what felt like an eternity. He cautiously moved closer to the cottage.

It was dead silent.

"Professor?"

"Professor, are you all right?"

No response.

Harry could not stand it any longer. He made his way to the doorway, lingering in its frame. He didn't see Snape anywhere, so he called out once more.

"Professor Snape! Where are..."

There was a blinding flash and Harry knew no more.

_**  
Interlude: Questions with No Answers**_

Albus sighed as he scanned the expectant faces huddled around the old table in 12 Grimmauld Place. They deserved better than pure speculation.

"As you are all aware, Harry is missing from his relatives' home. Kingsley here will fill you in on what the Ministry knows at this time.

Kingsley Shacklebolt slowly rose and cleared his throat.

"The wards around Harry's home were taken down except for a slow response one intended for minor emergencies. We do know very Dark Magic was used and some items in the house were destroyed, the most disturbing being the shattered front picture window. The relatives were out at the time so we have no witnesses. The house was empty when we arrived."

"But how could that happen? For that matter, why stop? Why not take all the wards down?" Molly Weasley tearfully inquired.

"We don't know for certain, Molly. We think it may have been intentional. Albus, you might want to explain this."

"Of course, Kingsley, thank you for the report. I believe that Severus disarmed the wards in hope of getting Harry out of harm's way."

The Headmaster raised his hand to silence the angry murmurs at this.

"Voldemort is aware of Severus' close proximity to me. Had he refused to remove the wards, he would have been disposed of immediately. That would have left Harry at the mercy at the other Death Eaters we believe were sent with Severus - Lucius Malfoy and Walden McNair."

"How do we know that Snape was alone? Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, Albus." grunted Moody.

"Since you are all familiar with my thoughts on Severus, I will go straight to your inquiry, Alastor. Narcissa Malfoy has spread the word that Lucius died today in an unfortunate accident."

Albus paused a moment to allow the significance of the news to register with the Order members.

"According to Kingsley, he was last seen alive leaving the Ministry in quite a huff with McNair. This occurred at the same time that Severus was summoned to Voldemort. McNair was to return to work after seeing to an 'emergency' with Malfoy. He failed to do so."

He watched with a hint of amusement when Remus Lupin's eyes light up with comprehension. Remus had always been a bright boy. It pained Albus to see how his former student was treated by the wizarding world at large. He gestured for Remus to speak.

"Sweet Merlin, Albus. Are you saying that_ Snape _killed Malfoy?"

"I think if he had no other option, yes. He would have to take one down in order to stall the other, and Malfoy was the quicker of the two."

Remus now had everyone's full attention as he spun his theory aloud.

"Snape most likely would not kill both. He is not the type to do anything unnecessary and he knew time was of the essence. Voldemort's followers got there before the Ministry and brought the body back to him. He needs the influence and the money, you see. Lucius cried bewitchment in the first war, and even if they accepted that line again the Ministry would still ransack Malfoy Manor. They would use the pretense of searching for evidence as to who would want Malfoy dead and why he was at Harry's home. Narcissa couldn't risk that her husband would be found a Death Eater. She would lose her public standing and the Malfoy fortune due to the laws regarding active Death Eaters and their property."

"Exactly, my dear boy. The Malfoy name would be ruined and the estate dismantled piece by piece to be given to Voldemort's victims. It is a risk that neither Narcissa nor Voldemort were willing to take. The emergency escape Portkey placed near Harry's home was activated. Chances are that he and Severus are somewhere, together."

Albus braced himself for the onslaught of questions that would greet his next statement.

"The problem is that we do not know where they are."

As the debate and the inquires began, Albus found himself rummaging through his robes for his emergency supply.

"Lemon drop, anyone?"

**_  
We All Become the Thing We Hate the Most_**

"Still no word on Potter and the traitor, my Lord?"

"None, my dear. The Ministry does not appear to know anything, as usual. They reported a use of serious Dark Magic at the boy's home. Upon inspection, they found nothing. No sign of Potter or anyone else."

"Please forgive me for asking, Master, but what of Malfoy and McNair?"

"I see nothing wrong with wishing to find out the fate of those who fail me. McNair has been dealt with accordingly. As for Lucius, he served faithfully until his end. He was attacked from behind by a coward."

"I did not realise, my Lord."

"I arranged for his body to be retrieved before the Ministry arrived. I will not have Narcissa suffer the public humiliation. Not when she can still be of some use to me."

"Very wise, my Lord. She has wealth and public standing for you to use to your advantage."

"You are as clever as always, my faithful servant."

"I only wish to please you, Master."

"And please me you will, my dear. I have a very important task for you. You must not fail."

"I pledge my life to you, my Lord. I shall succeed or gladly die by your hand."

"If you fail, I will make good on your vow."

"I will not disappoint you, Master."

"I should think not. You come from a very distinguished and worthy pure-blood family. I highly doubt you would wish to bring dishonor on the The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, _Nymphadora."_

A/N: Don't hurt me yet, Tonk's fans. This is going to get a bit complicated. Feel free to hurt me later, though...

**rosiegirl**: Hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading!

**Molly Morrison**: Don't feel stupid-I was happy to see I didn't give it away in Ch. 6. You guys catch on to everything ;)

**ShadowedHand**: I liked the idea, too. The fun won't begin until Ch. 8, though. evil grin

**starinthedark11**: Sorry you had to wait so long-Hope you enjoyed!

**Pleione:** I'm glad you liked my story. Thanks!

**shelly101**: I am always excited when you review. You make my day-I'm thrilled you like the humor aspect, we'll see more in Ch. 8 as they try to cope with no magic.

**Barbie**: I'm fine, thank you. How about you? I really appreciate your reviews. I love Snape/Harry dialogue. Snape's fun to write and Harry gets to be cheeky ;)

**Padawan Jan-AQ**: Thanks for the encouragement! I know Snape's actions where a bit much, but I feel the future for canon Snape is bleak. He is in a horrible situation.

**Potions and Snitches**: YAY! I've been archived-Thanks again, Jan!


	8. Survival of the Fittest

A/N: I've got no excuse, so I'll just apologise for taking so long. Happy Holidays to all, and review acknowledgments are at the bottom.

**Chapter 8**-**Survival of The Fittest**

_**The Joys of Cooking**_

"Idiot boy! Wake up!"

An annoyingly familiar voice rudely cut into Harry's dream. He had been with Hermione and Ron, buying sweets from Honeydukes . . .

"Here, drink this."

The stench of burned tea vanished any thoughts of chocolate as Harry slowly opened his eyes. A worn tea cup with a chipped rim was dangerously close to his lips. He pulled his face away from the offending object and looked up to see one very angry Severus Snape. Not an _unusual_ sight, mind you, but Harry had witnessedenough of it to last a lifetime.

"Pardon me, Professor, but it smells like something died in there."

Harry braced himself for the usual litany of how spoiled and ungrateful he was. Surprisingly, Snape just sighed and knelt on the floor beside him.

"I am afraid my Muggle cooking skills are not quite up to the task, Potter. I trust you are physically unharmed?"

He couldn't keep the shocked expression off his face. Had Snape, of all people, just asked if he was all right?

"Yes, I'm fine, sir."

Harry glanced around and realised they were still in the run down cottage. He eased himself into an upright position and turned to face the Potions Master. He was still a bit sore, most likely from the fall. The last thing he remembered was a flash of blinding, white light.

"What happened, Professor? I called, but you didn't answer and I got . . . worried, I guess. I opened the door, and as soon as I crossed the threshold, I saw . . . "

"A bright light." Snape finished, wearily.

"Exactly, but how did you . . . oh, I see. The same thing happened to you, then."

"Brilliant deductions as always, Potter. Yes, the same thing happened to me."

"But Professor, I looked around before I entered and I didn't see you anywhere."

"I believe you triggered some type of charm, Potter. I was shielded from your eyes, perhaps to dissuade you from entering. I cannot be certain. What I am sure of, though, is that not only have we been stripped of magic. We also cannot leave this cottage."

Harry gasped in alarm. They were trapped in a small house and utterly defenseless. Harry jumped to his feet, ignoring Snape's commands to halt. He ran to the door and yanked it open, attempting to step outside. The familiar light filled his field of vision and he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Severus watched the stubborn Gryffindor stalk to the door and collapse in a dead faint. He calmly approached Harry's prone figure and resisted the childish urge to kick him. Instead, he dropped to his knees and assured himself that the Boy-Who-Lived still breathed. Satisfied, he stalked over to the kitchen and tried again to use that . . . thing Muggles used to heat their food. He vaguely recalled it from Muggles Studies, a stove or some other such nonsense. He had found it a rather interesting item, even after he had singed his hair while finally succeeding in operating it. Luckily, he coated his hair every morning with an flame resistant potion. He was a tad dismayed that the Granger girl hadn't noticed that his 'greasy' hair never caught on fire, no matter how many times one of Longbottom's cauldrons exploded in his face.

He peeked at the boy, who was still blissfully unaware of his surroundings and snoring loudly. Wonderful, now he had to deal with the sound of elephants dying all bloody night. With any luck, they would be rescued before he went insane.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time since he had awoken that morning, Severus turned his attention back to more pressing concerns. They were going to need to eat, and despite the unused appearance, the cottage was stocked with the basic essentials. Whoever had imprisoned them apparently wished to ensure their continued survival at the moment.

That was not necessarily a reassuring thought.

He found the cupboards full of what seemed to be Muggle food. Cans and boxes with images emblazoned across the front lined the dusty shelves. Some were useful, if garish, designs. At least the pictures indicated what product was inside. Others were puzzling, and one in particular bordered on alarming. It had a picture of a mermaid on the front, and was evidently the 'Chicken of the Sea'. There were certainly no such creature, and the idea of eating merpeople was downright appalling.

Severus settled on two cans of soup. He was confident he could prepare such a simple food, and Potter would need nourishment when he awoke. Carefully studying the label, he found the cooking implement he needed from underneath the sink and turned the knob on the stove. Placing both cans into the pan, he watched with curiosity. He surmised the metal casing was some sort of alloy that would disintegrate with the heat. Quite fascinating, what Muggles sometimes conjured up to make their lives bearable without the aid of magic. The cans began to make a popping sound, and he backed away cautiously in case the casings malfunctioned. It was Muggle-made, after all.

Harry drifted back into reality, embarrassed to find he was sprawled out on the floor_ again. _He really should have listened to Snape, for once.

The scent of burning tin filled his nostrils. He rose to his feet and was greeted with the sight of Snape standing dangerously close to a heated pan with . . .

"MOVE, PROFESSOR! THEY'RE GONNA . . . "

A blast from the stove stopped Harry mid sentence. He was relieved to see the cans miss Snape and hurl into the wall, but the Professor was now covered in what looked like Cream of Mushroom soup.

"Explode." He said, weakly.

Harry grabbed a towel from the battered counter top and rushed to Snape's side, trying to see if he was badly burned. To his surprise, Snape was only mildly scalded. He handed Snape the towel, and did his best to hide his grin.

"Are you OK, sir?"

Severus pulled up a splattered sleeve of his billowing robe, and showed it to a clearly confused Harry.

"Would you like some soup, Potter?"

_**When do the means REALLY justify the ends?**_

"Are you certain they are safe for now?"

"Yes." A voice laden with grief replied.

"Do not fear, child, it had to be done."

"I can't guarantee Snape.."

"Neither can I. The needs of many outweigh the needs of the few, as you are well aware. Failure is simply not an option here."

"Is it ever, I wonder?"

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed;)

PS-I'm a judge over at the **Second Annual Quills Fan Fiction** contest. We still need more judges and nominations! If you're interested, please check out the information in my bio. Thanks!

**Rosiegirl:** Hope you like, and sorry it took so long. I went into my yearly Holiday panic!

**Lady Lily 3: **LOL-Thanks! It's up to Tonks, though...evil grin..There's going to be plot twists here, but you will know at the end where she stands.

**Shadowed Hand: **Sorry–I like her too, though. Whatever she ends up doing, I'll be fair to her.

**Starinthedark11: **blushes I'm glad you're enjoying it! I can't give anything else away right now, though..:)


	9. The Stage is Set

A/N: I apologise for the short chapter and the wait, but I had to plan out and write the rest of this in order to tie it all together correctly. Since it is now almost done, my updates will be regular from now on. Thanks to all who have stuck with me so far :)-Acknowledgments are at the bottom.

**Chapter Nine: The Stage is Set****  
**

_**A Stranger in a Strange Land**_

Harry watched with interest as Snape returned to his mission of providing them with something edible to eat. After the soup debacle, Harry had politely offered to prepare the food for the both of them. He explained to Snape that he had many years experience with Muggle food, since he had prepared most of the meals for his relatives as soon as he was able. This earned a raised eyebrow from Snape, who flat-out refused the offer. Snape mumbled something like 'responsible adult here' and commanded that Harry go amuse himself in the living room until the food was ready. Deciding that arguing was not in his best interests, Harry had nodded and grabbed a dusty book from the shelves. It appeared to be a book for magical persons-'How to Care for your Kneazle'-so the cottage must have belonged to a wizard.

A very boring wizard, as Harry noticed all the books were instructional guides.

He pretended to be engrossed in the tome as he spied on Snape from his vantage point on an old sofa with a clear view of the kitchen. Quite frankly, the Potions master was providing more amusement than some old books ever could. Harry bit on his lower lip to keep from laughing as Snape tore through the canned goods and dry boxes, studying each label. As the time passed and Harry's stomach began to growl in protest at the missed meals, he knew he would have to do something soon or they would both starve to death. He put down his book and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Professor?"

Snape jumped and dropped the can he was currently scrutinising. He glared at Harry with distinct mixture of irritation and impatience.

"I believe I told you to keep yourself occupied while I procured our meal, Potter. What is the reason for this interruption?"

"Well, sir, I'm rather hungry..and since I am familiar with Muggle food and such, I thought maybe I could assist you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, and his lips curled into a sneer.

"Since you have no modicum of self control with anything else you do, I should not be surprised that a few hunger pangs would drive you to disobey my order."

Harry braced himself for the verbal assault that was sure to follow, lowering his gaze to the floor. After a few moments of silence, he reluctantly raised his eyes to Snape's and was shocked to see a faint trace of a smile upon Snape's pale face. He had a small, tin can in an outstretched hand, gesturing for Harry to take it from him.

Confused, but not willing to risk this unexpected turn of events, Harry tentatively took the can and gave Snape a nervous grin before glancing at the label.

"Now, Potter, I have one question for you." Snape said, in a serious tone.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Why do Muggles wish to consume merpeople? It was my understanding that they believed them to be myth-"

Harry's incredibly amused expression halted Snape in midsentence. Using all of his strength not to laugh, he choked out a response.

"Err...Professor..they don't. It's simply advertising for a brand of tuna fish."

Snape nodded, as if he didn't notice Harry was about to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"I had begun to suspect as much, after seeing another item with an alleged 'vampire' on it. What genuine vampire would been seen eating chocolate? You would assume even Muggles had some basic knowl...is something funny, Potter?"

Severus shook his head as the boy turned bright red in an obvious attempt to control himself.

"Potter, I was not raised by Muggles. The only knowledge that I possess is that which would be useful in a time of war. That is what my father believed to be..."

Severus trailed off when he realised what he had said. Now he was freely divulging personal information to _Harry Potter_, of all people? He quickly changed the subject, and gave Potter a look that clearly said that topic was not up for further discussion.

"Enough talk, Potter. If you truly have the skills you speak of then I suggest you put them to good use. We will be no match for anyone if we are both undernourished."

"Sir?"

"What is it now, Potter?"

"Who, exactly, do we need to be ready for?"

Snape felt all of his thirty-five years as he ignored the question and swept by the boy to investigate the living room further.

_**  
The Play Begins**_

Nymphodora Tonks sat stiffly in her usual chair for the dreaded meetings at Grimmauld Place. The subject tonight was the same thing it had been for the past couple of days.

Where was Severus Snape and Harry Potter?

So far, Dumbledore had confirmed that the two were alive and most likely were being held against their will. The vast majority of the Order members conceded that their captors were Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort himself, with only a few dissenting voices among them-mainly her own and Kingsley Shacklebolt's.

These meetings angered her more and more as precious time was lost to arguments and debates. The war had _begun, _yet all the others seem to do was talk about it as if the war had not happened yet.

She wanted to yell...no..._scream_ at them until her voice was hoarse.

_It's here! Are you all so blind and petty that you can't see what's happening around you anymore! All of you are your own worst enemy._

But she stays silent, and smiles at the poor attempts of humour made by others. Breaks a few glasses here and there and no one suspects a bloody thing.

The war was here, and she was not about to be on the losing side.

**wolfawaken**: I was hoping my attempt at humour there worked, and thanks for letting me know.

MZ : I do write slash, but this is a strictly no slash story. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Lady Lily3**: Thank you!

**Pleione**: I know, I couldn't see it turning out well, either :)

shelly101: And a very belated Happy New Year to you, too. I really appreciate you sticking with me so far!

**Blood-Red Pearl**: LOL-Certain types of tin can. I speak from experience..


	10. Honest is the Best Policy

**Honesty is the Best Policy**

_Where Many Questions are Asked...Yet Not Answered_

Harry feigned sleep on the ancient sofa in the sitting room as his thoughts swirled around the rest of the evening's events. They had ate their food in relative silence, with only the occasional question from Harry to break the monotony.

Snape's clipped answers left much to be desired, though.

All Harry had wanted for the last...well, ever since the day Hagrid had stepped into his life and changed it forever, anyway...was honest answers. Why did all the adults in his life feel the need to conceal information from him at every bloody turn? Those that were the closest to him were the ones suffering from the repercussions. The Department of Mysteries was the freshest incident in his mind. He had grown tired of the half truths and censored information he had been getting over the last five years. Because of it, his friends had repeatedly paid the price.

And Sirius had paid the ultimate price.

The distinct sound of muffled footsteps drew Harry's mind back to his present quandary. Did that man ever sleep? Snape had been pacing about the place after he had ordered Harry to rest a few hours before. As far as Harry could tell, Snape had not even sat down once since then. He just kept on going through drawers, shelves, and anything else he could get his hands on to inspect. No wonder Snape was always the first person to catch him out of bed at night. Harry suspected that Snape must do the same thing back at Hogwarts, as well. He could not imagine what it must have been like for Snape. Up until now, Harry had always assumed that Snape enjoyed catching students disobeying the rules. Granted, a small part of Harry still clung to this theory, and probably would continue to. It was just that Harry had seen Snape in a different light for once, and he had come to realise something.

_Snape had been a spy for so long that he could no longer feel secure, even when he was._

In their current situation, Harry could understand and identify with Snape's paranoia. If Snape had not insisted that he go to sleep, Harry would have been right up there with him, searching for clues at to their captor's identity. However, Snape had nothing to fear at Hogwarts, yet he still displayed the exact kind of behaviour there as he was here. Harry could not imagine what it must have been like for Snape, to prowl the halls at night in search of a phantom enemy ready to expose him for what he was. Without being conscious aware of it, Harry had assumed that Snape's new found freedom would elicit a change in behaviour from the surly Potions master. Nothing earth shattering, mind you - Harry didn't envision Snape dancing and singing anytime soon. He just figured that _something _would be different about the man.

Yet here he was, exactly the same.

If anything, Snape seemed worse. Of course, he still had tried to take as much control as possible and made the usual comments about Harry. What Snape had neglected to notice was that Harry was no longer as disconnected from his surroundings as he had been before. The events of his fifth year at Hogwarts had leant a new wariness to the Boy Who Lived that hadn't been there in the past. Therefore, Harry caught the tiny things that Snape had not bothered to hide under his false assumption of Harry's ability to gauge his demeanor. For instance, Harry noted that the normally steady hands of his Potions professor were slightly shaky, and that his insults lacked the usual rancour. It all led Harry back to one conclusion. Snape had been forced to resort to desperate measures in order to protect him.

Just how desperate was the question that was keeping Harry wide awake.

ooOOoo

Severus could tell from the boy's breathing that he was awake and listening to every move he made. Potter probably thought that Severus had gone mad at this point, but Severus made a point to pay him no more mind than absolutely necessary. As much as he detested Moody, the man had a point when it came to his 'constant vigilance' motto. When you are in a game as dangerous as this, you have to ensure that every avenue is covered.

Especially when you have been a participant as long as Severus had.

He made a final set of rounds around the room and reluctantly sat in an ancient armoire in a futile attempt to get some peace. He was certain by now that the leak in question was that of the worst ilk. Process of elimination lead Severus to conclude that the new Death Eater had to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Until now, the Order had a minor edge with having a spy within the enemy's ranks. Now their spy was useless and incapacitated whilst the other traitor was most likely inflicting heavy damage. The mere thought of be of no value to the Order bothered Severus in a way he could not even describe. To add insult to injury, being holed up in the middle of nowhere with, quite possibly, the best chance they had against Voldemort was weighing heavily upon his shoulders. What if the boy died under his care? Severus' gave little thought to his own life in the grand scheme of things. Not that he wished to meet his end, of course, but he would rather be dead than live under Voldemort's rule. That man was nothing short of a stark raving lunatic, and Severus wondered, as he did every night, how the hell he could have been so easily fooled by the Dark Lord to begin with.

Sometimes, he thinks that peace will never come to his life until he finds a satisfactory answer to that question.

_Brief Interlude: My Enemy is My Friend_

"Where are they?"

"We do not know, my Lord."

"How can it be that the old man does not know where his 'golden boy' is? Who else would have a stake in his life?"

"Answer me!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Master, but I have no answers for you."

"Then you will bring me some, or next time we meet I cannot promise I will be as lenient with you as I am being now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent. _Crucio_."

_Never Trust the Quiet Ones_

Being a werewolf gave Remus Lupin almost nothing but trouble his entire life.

Almost.

As he sat there, unusually impassive for an Order meeting given tonight's subject, he was actually doing more work than the majority of the people in the room. His curse had come with tiny blessings near the full moon - most namely, a higher set of senses than most humans possess. The greying lycanthrope studied each person in the room, listened carefully as they gave their reports. He focused on their body language and the subtle, underlining tones to their voices which gave him more information than the words that were spewing forth from their lips ever could.

When the meeting ended, Albus approached him about his obvious change in demeanour. Remus had expected it, especially since they had discussed the whereabouts of Severus and Harry and how they had ended up at their unknown location.

Albus gently inquired as to Remus' present frame of mind and seemed to feel that Remus was in a funk of sorts do to Harry's disappearance. Remus had just nodded his agreement, smiled his pleasant smile, and made a few appropriate remarks as to his concern for Harry's well being. This satisfied the headmaster, who bade Remus a sympathy filled 'good night' and had taken his leave along with the others.

Remus had never lied to the headmaster before, and loathed the fact he had to do it now. Of course he was worried about Harry; that's why he had done what he had at the meeting. He now was sure of two things...Tonks was lying through her teeth.

And Dumbledore knew it.

_Back to Our Dynamic Duo_

Harry awoke to an unfamiliar darkness and nearly panicked before he recalled the events of the day before. A slow, steady breathing alerted him to the fact that Snape was still nearby and in one piece. Amazing, really. Just two days before, he would not have taken any comfort from Snape's presence - it would have been more like the opposite. Now it was the only comfort he had.

This was irony in its truest form, it seemed.

He still needed a plan of some sorts, though. Who knew when, or if, someone was coming for them? Harry didn't believe this was Voldemort's work, as much as it had seemed to be at the beginning. Voldemort had a plan, and it had been to kidnap Harry from the Dursleys. Snape had foiled it, and even though Harry believed Snape's position as a spy was precarious, he sincerely doubted Voldemort would have placed Snape in his mission if he believed Snape to be a traitor. It was Voldemort's life mission to kill Harry, and one which he took with utmost seriousness. There was no way he would have jeopardized it. Harry had no idea why he was here, but he opted to make the best of it. All he wanted was honest answers, and he was going to get them. Somewhere in Snape's bitter visage and venomous words was an undercurrent of truth, and Harry had to do was start listening.

ooOOoo

Severus shifted uncomfortably in the chair, not surprised that sleep had not come to claim him. It was better that way; Potter should not be left unguarded. If the time came, Snape was fully prepared to give his life in exchange for the boy's. Maybe then Potter would show some gratitude for once. On the other hand, Severus wouldn't been around to see it, but that was the way the world worked. Severus had long since learned to appreciate irony. He was the one who had informed Albus of the growing danger to the Potters in order to save them, and his advice had gotten them killed.

Irony in its truest form, he supposed.

Potter's breathing had changed, and Severus knew he was awake again. Torn between yelling at him and asking what the problem was - although that was rather obvious - he settled on a mix between the two.

"What is the problem _now_, Potter? Let me guess, you cannot sleep without your stuffed dog by your side?"

Harry cringed as soon as Snape's sharp baritone cut through the peaceful silence in the small cottage. He wasn't sure what was worse; Snape's cutting tone of voice or the implication behind them. Harry didn't want to argue, but he was sick of the snide remarks about Sirius that Snape thought he was too unobservant to pick up on.

The Gryffindor threw his worn blanket back and sat up, not bothering to meet the glare he could feel was trained on him at the moment. Slipping as much distaste in his voice as he could muster, he responded:

"I'm not sure, Professor. Why is it that you are still up? Let_ me _guess, you can't sleep a wink without kissing Voldemort's"

Snape's hands were nearly around Harry's throat before he could even finish his sentence. For a split second, Harry thought that Snape was going to throttle him with those slender, but surprising strong hands. He never imagined that the seemingly emaciated Snape would have such a tight grip. The hands hesitated, and dropped down to Harry's collar instead, yanking him violently upright. Harry, with a show of force that momentarily stunned the Slytherin, pulled himself free of Snape's hold and stood in front of him. He was not about to back down now; he had been waiting for this for five years. Snape beat him to the punch, and was literally shaking with fury as he spoke.

"I am awake to ensure your sorry hide survives...whatever the hell this is! And you, as usual, do not appreciate it! You are just like your bloody"

"Father," said Harry, cutting Snape off in mid tirade. "You are so predictable, Snape. You live in the past, and I'm starting to think you always will. I. am. not. James. Potter." Harry said, annunciating each word slowly. He paused for a moment, and then finished what he needed to say:

"I'm _me_! What's so hard for you to get about that? And other thing, leave my godfather out of this. He's dead. You won. End of story!"

For the first time that Harry could recall, Snape's face had colour to it. The Potions master's normally pale countenance was currently sporting a fierce shade of red that was getting more scarlet with each passing second. Just when Harry believe the conversation to be over, Snape took a step closer, making them nearly face to face. His mouth was pressed into such a thin line that it was nearly invisible, and Harry stayed silent under Snape decided to end the staring contest between them.

"You are immature, insufferable, and one of the most arrogant students that I have ever had the displeasure to teach."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but to his shock Snape slapped him hard across the face. Stunned, he glared at the Potions master with a look of pure loathing clear in his bright green eyes.

"You have said your piece, and I will not tolerate anymore disobedience from you. You feel I should disregard the past, don't you? That I should just let everything fade into oblivion, only concentrate on the more pleasant memories, hmmm?"

Harry did not dignify Snape with an answer, but the man was nonplused by it.

"That is one of the most idiotic notions that I have heard in my life. When we neglect the bad parts of our past, we are doomed to commit the same mistakes that caused our unhappiness to begin with. That's something you _should_ have learned by now. Had you recalled how Voldemort tricked you in the past, you may have not been so easily caught in his traps later on."

Snape paused, acting almost as if he was completely detached from the conversation.

Harry, for his part, was trying not to respond to Snape's bait. It was exactly what Snape wanted, and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Snape, taking Harry's silence as a sign of acceptance of his previous statements, opted to finish what he was saying.

"I, myself, have learned not to be...bitten by the same dog twice, is it? Had you heeded the warning signs from your past dealings with Voldemort, you would have known that the Department of Mysteries was a setup, with your dear dogfather as bait. Quit blaming Albus and everyone else you can think of; it is mainly your fault that he is dead."

_It is mainly your fault that he's dead._

The words raced through Harry's brain, and ignited his entire being. He was shaking so badly he could barely speak, and he pointed a single finger at Snape as if it was his wand before responding.

"It is not my fault. I didn't kill him! I DIDN'T KILL HIM! IT WAS VOLDEMORT! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND..."

Harry felt what seemed like a jolt of electricity surge through his body, and watched, unbelievingly, as a blinding beam of light seemed emanate from his finger tip and hit Snape squarely in the chest. Harry watched with horror as Snape was hurtled backwards and slammed into a bookcase. It was like seeing something in slow motion as Snape's lifeless body unceremoniously landed on the floor.

Harry rushed over and knelt down at Snape's side.

_No magic! We're supposed to be in an 'anti magic' ward or something! I don't even have my wand..._

"Professor? Professor, can you hear me?"

Harry waited anxiously for a response, studying Snape's black clad form for any obvious sign of injury. It only took him a moment to realise what was immediately preventing Snape from replying.

_Oh Merlin, he's not breathing!_

ooOOoo

_The Puppet Master_

"We've had our first success, I see."

"Yes, sir, but at what cost?"

"No price is too high to pay for victory."

OOooOO

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Pleione: I'm glad I'm keeping you interested :)

shelly101: Thank you, Shelly! You've been with me all the way!

ckat44: As you know, you words mean a lot to me, especially from such an excellent author as yourself.

Sharivari: Wow, you read it all in one sitting? That's a huge compliment, and I thank you for it.

Lady Lily3: Thanks, and I hope you like this one!


End file.
